


The Last of Us

by MotorsandCandies



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Last of Us
Genre: Attempted Rape, Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Infection, Like this is not a kids story, People do terrible things, Suicidal Thoughts, Zombie Apocalypse, be warned, last of us au, so mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotorsandCandies/pseuds/MotorsandCandies
Summary: In the year 2019, scientists discovered the cure to cancer, to dementia, to every possible disease thanks to a mutagen gene found in a fungus of a rare plant. That discovery had scientists believe they were Gods. They were successful with the man-made injections, and patients became free of their diseases.But a new epidemic was created. The injections transformed its human hosts into cannibalistic monsters. With so many treated prior, containment lasted for only a few days until the world went dark, leaving those alive to remember an important fact.No one should ever play God.





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> My oc Rei and the volley-nerds placed in an apoplectic AU dealing with Hunters and Infection. Let's see who survives.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyuu! or associated with it. This story is purely free fan made content.

**Prologue**

In the year 2019, scientists discovered the cure to cancer, to dementia, to every possible disease thanks to a mutagen gene found in a fungus of a rare plant.

The plant's properties were abnormal, but surprisingly, had remain functional for its survival in nature. The scientists extracted small quantities of the mysterious fungus out from the plant and once reviewed under a microscope, they were astonished at its complexity.

It was believed it held the ability to transform malignant cancer to benign states, to stop an over production of protein in patients with Alzheimer disease, and much more.

The fungus' cells were seen as the key for curing everything.

That same discovery also had scientists believe they were Gods. The arrogance went to their heads and had them stop all experiments in petri dishes, their focus targeting on larger subjects; humans. In fact, they were successful with the man-made injections, and patients became free of their diseases. Life was as good as everyone wished it too be.

However, the immunity was only short-lived.

Those whom were given the injections turned ill once again and those love ones had even died before they could be hospitalized. It caused so much grief, so much anger that riots against the government and the so called God Scientists were bound to transpire.

Luckily for them, if one could call it that, a new epidemic distracted the upset, where the outbreak of the mutant fungus ravaged everywhere, transforming its human hosts into cannibalistic monsters. With so many treated prior, containment lasted for only a few days until the world went dark, leaving those alive to remember an important fact.

No one should ever play God.

**Two Year Time Skip**  
_Spring_

The pitter-patter of April's pouring rain against the rooftops were harsh and loud, drowning out a pair of splashing footsteps that normally would've been detected by someone or something. Quick in their strides, the cloaked figure remain low and out of sight, barely peeking over hoods of cars and trash cans to survey the area.

There were corpses of human and infected that littered the blacktop, along with the vegetation overgrowth cracking through the concrete. Houses were long ago abandon, windows shattered and curtains frayed from riots from the past. But recently, the place was dead quiet - minus the music of the rain.

Deeming the area clear, the stranger slowly rose from their crouching position and pulled back their hoodie to reveal the blonde locks of a female, her damp strands clinging to her wet cheeks. That female's name was Rei, a twenty year old [ex]college student who was new to the town. She was alone and has been surviving solely by herself for a couple of months. Originally she was with a small survivors group working together to scavenge for food and to protect each other from infection or Hunters, a gang of people who targeted other survivors for food. They were cannibals just like the infected, the difference where they knew exactly what they were doing.

Through the two harsh years of survival, Rei eventually ended up alone by choice. She had lost loved ones and friends to either starvation, infection, natural disasters, or worst, other humans. It was too hard on the blonde to remain with survivors for more than a week. And she was always on the move. She did not enjoy the nomadic life, but remaining in one spot never ended well for anyone, or so she seen with experience.

Rei shook her gloomy thoughts from her head and began focusing on her current task; to scavenge for anything edible in the streets.

After an hour, the outside world came up empty as usual, but Rei did not give up. Her next target were the cars and she hoped they weren't picked dry.

Cautious and quietly, fingers wiped the fog from window to car window, the teal eyes of the female peering in the parked vehicles for food or even supplies. Frustration was clear on her face after ten empty cars in, and just about Rei was going to move to the houses, a cylinder shaped object appeared in the dashboard two cars down. She rushed to the front of the vehicle, hands flat against the hood and her turquoise pools were shining at it - that it being an unopened can, the label faded but a printed writing still eligible to read from outside of the car.

_Beans._

Just reading the five letter word made her stomach growl audibly. A free hand had pressed itself into her own abdominal in attempt to suppress the noise, but it didn't help. Rei was starving, her mind drawing a blank to when the last time she had something remotely filling.

Five.. no... maybe four days ago she hunted a skinny squirrel. In-between, she snack on springs' barely grown vegetation. Rei could distinctly recall the sour taste of the unripe berries she picked last night, her nose scrunching at the memory as she carried herself to the car's door.

The blonde was usually careful in her decisions, however the hunger had the once cautious hand [now impatient] return to the car, her lithe fingers grasping the handle and prying the door open without another thought.

That had became one of her biggest regrets when the alarm of the car immediately shot off.

Taken back, she jumped, cursing at her luck. Of course, it would have been too easy for Rei to just waltz up and get what she wanted without a hassle. Regardless, Rei went to bolt away from the noise, but not before diving into the car for those beans then shooting off into the streets.

"Mind as well finish what I started…" the blonde breathed out to herself, a hand grasping the can tightly and another covering her head with the hood once again.

The familiar moans and screams of infected made it to the female, dread dropping into her empty stomach. By the loudness, the horde seem huge and unstoppable with just a wooden baseball bat she had in possession. It looked like escaping was the only option [although running for most your life would get tiring after a while].

Shaking her head for the second time that day, she continued her strides in between houses and backyards, twisting and turning through the close mess of garbage cans and bodies. The smell didn't even make her blink once as adrenaline pumped through Rei's veins. Making it out undetected was what was most important at the time, not the stench of some alleyway.

She rounded a corner and sighted an easy jump to the next street over, the broken fence practically screaming to her as a perfect getaway to safety. Hope welled inside and just as the hooded blonde leapt over, the feeling of hope transformed into pain as a blunt end of some object knocked Rei down to the ground. Landing face first into the muddy puddles, the stinging hit had her drop the can. Rei groaned at the strike, slowly lifting her weight onto both arms until she was flipped over forcefully on her back, the view of a gun barrel making Rei forget about the pain [and the mud that covered half her face] almost instantly.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, boy."

The man was covering most his face with the bandanna, but it was easy to tell he was speaking, especially with the weapon gesturing at her open hands. She remain submissive and still, just as she was told so, then one laughed from behind, her head snapping to his snickering as he picked up the beans and proceeded to wave it in Rei's face.

"Thought this was your lucky day, huh?"

He shoved the metal tin into a comrade's hand, then leaned down at the twenty year old, a faded scar near his eye visible to Rei. "Every so often we have someone as hungry and stupid like you falling for that trick." He was grinning ear to ear behind his bandanna, but only until one other spoke out loud.

"Hiro, we should get going soon. That alarm will attract more."

Instead Hiro shushed his comrade with disinterest, his focus on their new catch, eyes observing closely at the hooded female. Something glinted in his brown gaze and an indentation of his lecherous smile returned behind the cloth even when he spoke.

"Well, I'll be, boys!" Harsh and roughly, Hiro lifted Rei up on her feet, but not without bounding her wrists behind her back. He then proceeded to pull off the hood to reveal ash-blonde locks framing the female face.

"We caught ourselves a _woman._"

Immediately, four pairs of leering eyes roamed her body, despite the soaked-dirt, baggy clothing hiding her curves. "This is even better catch than a meal…" Hiro's voice whispered into her ear, causing unwanted chills down her spine. Then what she felt was his hand sliding under her sweat jacket, instincts had her ram a heel straight into his shin with little mercy.

"Let me go!" she grunted out of his weaken grasp, tackling into one of the off-guard Hunters with a shoulder check. But of course, her balance was knocked over and without her hands to help, she fell hard. Her progressing fear ignored her aching side as Rei attempted to roll on her back, at least to get on her feet once again, yet one of them kicked her right in the gut before she could even get a leg out from under herself. The air was knocked right out from her lungs. Rei barely had a second to gasp for a breath when the butt of the gun strike her temple, that time blackness eloping the female.

* * *

_It all happen too quickly._

_Rei caught her flight to Japan, the hours long flight and time change already messing up her sleep schedule. It was hard enough she had classes in a few days, just moved into her dorm, and using her freetime bustling around her neighborhood to find a part time job; but to be in a completely different country, not familiar American soil, Rei had a lot of adjusting to get through. _

_It was her choice, so she really couldn't get mad at anyone but herself. Yet using a language she barely spoken around her mother and her grandparents was the least of her worries. What mattered most was Rei got away from her cold mother. Okay. Maybe a little harsh, but the relationship was strained since the divorce between her mom and dad, and it was bound to snap if Rei remain any longer with the stand-offish parent. The only regret was leaving behind her grandpa, or what she called him, Pop-pop. The both were rather close, yet he had urged her to go to Japan for her degree in Economics. He boasted about their education and how she could get in touch with her Japanese blood a little more. She reluctantly agreed._

_So the decision was acted on faster than one could blink._

_And if possible, the outbreak was even faster._

_Rei was out in the campus park, enjoying some some sunshine between classes before any news of what was spreading the continent and the rest of the world. If it weren't for the insistent calls from her family on the other side of the globe, Rei probably would've been consumed by the infection way before it consumed the city. _

* * *

Blue-green eyes shot open and immediately wince closed at the blaring sunlight from a single window above. Then as she lifted herself from the concrete floor, Rei groaned, placed a hand on her throbbing temple and regretted it when a dull sharp pain shot through her from the contact. She may have touched it for a second, the blonde could feel the egg size bump was beginning to form and imagined what it looked like. Since she was curious about the bruised appearance, she raised her head to look for a mirror, but unsteady eyes met with new territory and Rei took it in.

She was caged behind wire bars, like a large dog in a kennel would have been, her book bag no where in sight. Her focus was blurry, probably from her dazed head and empty stomach, but narrowing her teal eyes, Rei noticed more crates and cages around the room, her mind forgetting about her missing bag. They were tucked back in the dark, the one window unable to light them all and show their contents. However a few seconds in, Rei could tell they were unoccupied by the eerie silence.

_The blonde pulled her feet under her, and with a shaky breath, she lifted herself up and slowly played with her cage door. There were no chains or a padlock, but it was shut closed. Rei tested it by shaking the wired door, hoping it was easy to tamper with. _

All that done was make rattling noises and attracted unwanted attention.

"Well, well. Looks like the feisty bitch finally woke up."

Rei immediately stepped away from the door when that familiar voice entered the room, her glare directed straight at the man she recalled as Hiro. He brought along two others, armed and faces covered from bandannas unlike him and she watched his wicked smile grow, wishing he had his mouth hidden as well.

"I've barely hit you and you stayed knocked out for five hours," he commented, gloating.

It bothered Rei and stupidly, she dryly scoffed. "You must feel so manly beating up a girl, huh?"

A twinge of both pride and regret went through Rei when Hiro's grin dropped from his face. The blonde figured she would get a ruse out of his masculinity from the previous comment, but Rei was naive and temporarily forgot _she_ was the one behind the bars - not him.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled, stomping up to the door and kicking it to scare her, in reality, failed. It was her turn to smirk and it angered him more. The darken haired male then pulled out a gun and Rei's smile quickly fallen at the sight.

"You have no idea who you are talking to." The pistol smiled back. "And if I were you, I would shut the fuck up."

_Duly noted._

"Now for your punishment…" The gun aimed up at her, Rei unconsciously backing up a step. "I'll let you pick; either no meal _or_…" He drawled, his dark eyes drifting to her chest and the captured did not appreciate the feeling she received from his leering.

"Choose, bitch."

Rei bit her lip, her thoughts on what the ultimatum he demanded her to pick.

No food or sexual services for a meal; what a fucking awesome situation Rei got herself into. And what did not help was her starving stomach began conflicting against her logic. Rei maybe would have care less if she wasn't that prideful or a virgin, except that was not the case. Don't get her wrong, she was not cheesy romantic about who would be her first, but she preferred her experiences, like she was sure every female would, not to be rape, or gang rape with how the two support lackeys were eyeing her too.

With the thought in mind, her stomach lost that round as Rei backed away, her glare boring holes into the sicko. She watched the corner of his mouth curve up victoriously, and not fast enough for Rei's tastes, the man Hiro took his time eyeballing the blonde once more before he and the other two men exited the room without another word, the door shutting behind the three.

At the sound of the door click, all of her adrenaline must have sucked the last bit of energy from Rei as her legs wobbled and dropped to the ground, those growls pleading underneath her clothed stomach. However, all Rei have done was crawl herself into the corner, pull her legs to her chest, and choke back those tears that threaten to fall and crack her mask, Rei's mind trying its best to focus on one thing;

_Survival._

* * *

Three days.

It has been three days since she last seen anyone else near her new caged home. She had preferred it anyways. It was much better that no one came to check up on her. She didn't want to waste any energy regarding her captors and maybe if they see how well-behaving she's been, just maybe they will feed her something.

Rei internally scoffed. Who was she kidding? They are probably going to wait til she starved to death and chop her up like a thanksgiving meal. That was their way of living.

Fucking cannibals.

Suddenly without any warning, the entrance swung open and two hunters were struggling with handling a shorter male. Despite his hands bounded behind his back, the wild haired male fought like hell to get himself out of their grips.

Rei was mildly curious at the scene and silently wished for him to get away, but as she inched closer to her wired door to watch the events unfold, the short male was punched in the gut. He coughed and wheezed for needed air, but taking advantage, the hunters open a caged door next to her own and tossed him in like a rag doll. The brown haired male was quick to recover and swiftly got back on his feet, yet his luck ran out when his captors locked the exit before he could try anything else.

"You fuckers! Let. Me. OUT!" On each word he emphasized, he rammed the wired crate with renew vigor. "BASTARDS! You'll-"

_Bang._

The room went completely silent after a single gunshot rung in the air, Rei's face grimacing at the sight of the sleazy man, Hiro, reappearance. He returned his gun to his holster, his arms crossing his chest while his gaze was wholly focus on the new survivor, making her believe that he totally forgot about her existence until..

"My, my. You should learn not to use such words around a lady," he pointed out like an adult would to a child, a hand gesturing to the blonde. Her heart sank at the mention of herself, and she weakly shifted back to the corner, fearing she was too close for comfort. Yet, when she felt another pair of eyes on her, she couldn't help look back at the source, immediately taken by the golden-brown orbs that had widen at Rei. He must have just notice her presence thanks to Hiro's quip about the cursing.

A fast kick to the wild male's cage snapped both of their attentions back to Hiro, his gaze narrowing at the male. "Don't get any ideas. That one is mine."

Rei gulped at his words, fully reminding the blonde that he had never forgotten about his intentions with her.

"You sick fuck!" the loudmouth blurted, his teeth clench. "She belongs to no one, especially not to a bastard like you!"

What an fucking idiot, Rei thought and shook her head. Though the words warmed her inside, she could not stop her anger for his stupid comments unnecessarily involving her presence even more. It was bad enough that Hiro was undressing her with his eyes.

Hiro frowned at his sudden outburst, his hand falling to his gun on his hip. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson on how you should shut the fuck up." He cocked his weapon back at the short boy, the click heard as he ready to shoot the faux hawk stranger point blank range in the forehead.

"Wait!"

A familiar voice rang out and it took a moment for Rei to process it was her. It definitely explained why all eyes were on her after the interruption.

Hiro's dark brow raised, his occupied hand faltering its aim at the captured male and Rei's throat tighten, frozen on what to say. Instead on pure instinct, she stood up on weak legs and struggled, yet successfully pulled off her jacket, revealing a ragged tank top hugging her body like a second skin. Rei had to hold onto the side of the kennel to steady her balancing, but nonetheless, it got Hiro to fully lower his gun from the loudmouth.

And as seductively as she attempted to be, her eyes narrowed when she whispered out in a breathy tone.

"I believe I'll take that meal now."

She began to feel lightheaded and she swore she saw the shorter male cast a confused glance at her words. Rei had weakly shrugged it off when all the other men chuckled, Hiro's own lustful gaze hard to miss as he swiftly began to fumbled with his belt buckle and another jingled the keys from his pants.. Rei took a deep breath at the sight, but before anything started, a fourth man entered, interrupting the leader in his actions.

"Sir, we have a breach in our west sector and a horde is piling through. We need as many people to help hold it back!"

An annoyed grumble escape Hiro's mouth and quickly as the messenger arrived, all of them ran out of the room, the dark atmosphere exiting with them. Then the blonde released an exasperated held breath and slid down to the ground, her erratic heartbeat pounding against her chest.

What the hell came over her? She was about to sacrifice herself for some stranger for what? Human morals? Bravery? Yeah right. Being brave was what got people dead.

Stop being dumb or you're going to finally get yourself killed, Rei.

"Hey!" Speaking of dumb, Rei snapped her glare at the buffoon next to her cage. "Do you think you can reach through and untie my wrists?"

"No."

She turned away as he was taken back at her deadpanned answer. "Why not!? If you do, we can-."

"We?!" she openly snapped, taking out her inner frustrations and hunger on him. "There is no we with you and me!" Rei was so pissed with the fact the stranger was grouping her with his stupidity. It was like adding salt to the wound with her saving his dumb ass. "Hell, I don't even know you, so don't pretend that we are all buddy-buddy!"

He was quick to retort, his eyes narrowing in challenge. "Then why did you stop him?"

Rei shook her head frustrated, wondering why as well. Instead, she turned it around on him. "I should be asking the same thing! If you kept your dumb mouth shut and just left that asshole alone to run his fucking trap, I wouldn't had too!"

"I didn't ask you."

"And neither did I!" Rei huffed, fully facing the boy, glaring him down. Despite his own annoyed expression, the female took notice that he had some blonde bangs styled back with the slicked, chocolate-brown hair and it made her wonder how the hell he got a hold of hair coloring and gel in the apocalyptic world. Rei then broke the eye contact and sighed, mumbling at the guy. "Can you just leave me alone. I already have enough to deal with and I don't need you fucking up more shit."

"I can't let that happen." Now her stomach growled at him, Rei seething at his blunt involvement until he finished explaining. "I'm not allowing anyone get raped, especially not while I'm here."

Rei gone silent, slightly surprised at his keen observation. Part of her wanted to believe his words, yet they were both caged up like livestock, the fact having her let out another exhausted sigh. "You don't understand the situation you and I are in."

"No-" he answered, Rei's head dropping, defeated. "I know exactly what we're in and I know exactly how we both can get out."

That immediately return Rei's attention once more. She didn't reply nor did he say anymore as he struggled with pulling out a small tool from the back of his jeans, a rusty looking item. They must have forgot to frisk him because of the distracting events thanks to his struggling and the infection breakout.

"We need to act now before they get back. So..." he playfully drawled, wiggling his bind hands. "Do you think you can untie my wrists? It's hard enough trying to cut myself free."

A small smile graced Rei and she nodded, tears of joy pricking her eyes. Slipping her arms through, she eventually freed the male after a couple of minutes and just as she went to return her hands back to her kennel, the guy snatched one in his own warm palms.

"Nishinoya Yuu," he announced, his smile infectious to the slightly confused blonde. "That's my name."

"Oh. Uh, Murata Rei."

Then he released her hand and went straight to work.

The bolt cutters maybe old and rusty, they were still manageable as Nishinoya clipped the wires one by one. Some wire bars took longer then others since the cutters were rusty from years of negligence yet it had not matter. They were doing their job slowly but surely.

Nevertheless, incoming heavy footsteps were heard, the blonde warned Nishinoya and he quickly stopped to slip his hands behind his back as if he never got freed of his binds. Then two men bust open the door and Rei couldn't tell who they were, their faces unrecognizable. One shut the entrance and the other placed down his weapon before his fingers unbuttoned his pants, Rei automatically shifting to the corner of her crate, eyes intently following.

"Let's hurry before Hiro realizes we are gone."

Guess Nishinoya and Rei weren't the only ones having ideas behind their leader's back.

The taller male unzipped his pants and reached back at his comrade, saying a word which made Rei guess exactly what they were intending; "Keys."

The one guarding the door walked over, hand them before he began to follow his lead, pulling at his own zipper.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nishinoya threaten, catching on what they planned on performing. He thrashed against the cage, trying to distract them as he shook the bars. It ultimately failed as they open her door, their lust filled eyes solely watching the blonde.

"Rei! Run!"

Rei wanted too - she really wanted to get the hell up and run for her life, but she was exhausted and starving, so Rei barely fought back when they overpowered her. The teal eyes winced as they toss her out the cage and to the ground, but she did not miss the one male relieving himself from his pants and eagerly stroking to get ready.

"I get her pretty little mouth," he called out to his comrade, Rei's turquoise pools widen in horror. He even made sure to reach down and grab a fistful of hair in the messy ponytail to look her straight up, warning her. "Try anything stupid and I'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

Rei only could nod out of fear as he dropped the female on her hands and knees, those held back tears finally falling down her cheeks. The other made his way around her, tugging at the frayed jeans on her waist while Rei just stared blankly into the floor. But floor view was short-lived when the male before her kneeled in front, his cold hand grabbing her chin to face his erection.

"Now suck it good. And I'll reward you."

His demand made Rei feel like dying rather than listening to what he ordered, especially if that was what the rest of her captured life will be with those sick bastards. If she just had a little bit of energy left to fight them off and grab a gun, like one from the table near her, she could end it before it began. However, when the cool air touched her thighs as her pants were forced down, she knew she had not enough time nor strength escaping. Rei mind as well do what they demanded and hopefully get food later for it.

Survival over dignity, she blatantly guessed, her vision blurring from the tears that betrayed her tough resolve.

_Bang. Bang._

The air of the room stilled, the spray of warm liquid splattering Rei's face and blinking her wake from the petrified state. She hesitantly peeked at her rapists, the man gurgling his last breath in blood thanks to a bullet hole in his neck and the second male behind her dead, a hole in his temple.

"Rei."

The word startled her fragile composure and Rei jumped away at the moment fingertips touched her shoulder. She even ignored the way the cold flooring felt against her bare thighs, her mind wholly attentive on the heat of her tears trailing down her pale cheeks. Rei didn't immediately put two and two together that she was actually crying until she blinked and allowed more to follow.

"Hey! It's me!"

Rei shakily glanced up and noticed Nishinoya with a gun in one hand and random red marks - like erratic cat scratches - on his face while kneeling next her.

"It's alright. They're not going to hurt you," he softly explained, attempting to calm her down. It took a few minutes or so, but successfully, his words worked. He then slowly reached an arm around her and assist in redressing Rei, her jeans covering her naked skin once more.

Rei's lagging brain had to slowly process what had gone down while he redressed her, a teal gaze peering to his containment cage, seeing it was clipped open and those jagged ends bent in various ways. It explained why his face was slightly scratched from squeezing through such rushed work, and how the death of her two rapists happened.

Rei had no time to speak as Nishinoya gently lifted her up. He held her steady against his frame, his breath tickling her neck.

"Rei," he quietly said, regaining her attention from her feet to him, a thumb wiping Rei's cheeks either from her tears, the blood, or both. "I need you to take this gun and follow me, ok?"

Rei nodded back meekly. He carefully let her go before he passed the pistol over to her. Rei inspected the gun, confusion lighting on her face. "I.. don't know how to use this," she finally spoke, her voice weak and unfamiliar to herself.

Nishinoya chuckled as he snatched the larger automatic from the table, his laugh actually warming to Rei despite what almost transpired. "Just aim and shoot anyone you see." If not for the lingering shock, she would've made a witty retort on his vague instructions. But instead she nodded weakly. "Then let's go."

So without wasting anymore time, he began their escape.

The moans of infection and ring of gunshots outside the building indicated that the hunters were still in defense against the horde. Thankfully, Nishinoya lead Rei to the back, away from the noise, spotting a broken window beckoning them to jump through. He made the hurled first and when deem undetected, he helped Rei over. Once they tackled the window, Rei was able to keep up with his pace surprisingly. It must be the last of her adrenaline fueling the young woman as she escape from the hell she barely made out of.

Next Nishinoya gestured a hand signal for her to follow him behind the unused vehicles, the voices of the hunters incoherent to her ears the more they traveled through the small town.

The both of them reached near a barricaded section, the wired fences decorating the top of a man-made wooden structure. And in the clear late afternoon sun, three men stood guard on it, high in alert probably because of the infection horde infiltrating in another section of their town.

The short male beside her cursed under his breath, his brows pinching his forehead in thought. Rei knew what he was thinking, her mind on the same problem as well. Except with so little time before the hunters clear out the infection or the infected overun their community, Rei's desperation had her step out from behind the cars and blindly aimed at those bastards. She emptied her clip in no time, but since the guards were caught unaware of her presence, she was successful on downing one and injuring the other. The third one was fortunate and quickly unloaded on Rei and if it was not for Nishinoya's brilliant timing of yanking her back to safety, she would have been riddled with bullets.

"And you called me dumb!"

Was all he could get out while they were both rained on from the hunter's semi-automatic shots, the sound of the hot metal embedding the car. When it had ceased, Nishinoya decided what the next plan of action before Rei could and bolted out running, but not without grabbing the blonde with him.

He shot his weapon towards the guard as they reach the next coverage that was underneath the barricade itself, where a large section of piled wood and tires protected them. The man, once recovering, continued his barrage of shooting while Nishinoya rammed the butt of his gun into a rotted section of wood which was stabilizing the one side of the structure. Rei decided to help out as the enemy got closer and by kicking the beam hard enough, it cracked and splinter from the weight. Then creating a perfect size hole for them to squeeze through, both escapists pulled each other out not a moment too soon.

The barricade's support snapped and the guard on top tripped from the uneven, moving ground under his feet, disengaging his aims. The Murata and her new accomplice took it as the time to sprint for the final stretch. Then a few seconds in, bullets zoom past them as the guard regained his composure, and Rei swore her muscles in her legs were burning from the overexertion, the familiarity of her left thigh cramping up as the last barrage ceased just when they rounded into an alleyway.

They both continued for another ten minutes without looking back, swerving through and past buildings to a forest on the towns outskirts. Nishinoya would have probably kept going if it was not for his hold on Rei's hand jerking him back.

"S-stop!" She wheezed out, her breath heavy.

Rei was ready to berate him for almost killing her lungs, but speaking about lungs, they needed more oxygen and all Rei could do was grasp for air. Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, his breaths not as loud as the blonde - the loudmouth must have endless amounts of stamina stored inside himself.

Had finally she recomposed her stagger appearance, Rei was ready to continue their escape yet then a sharp burning sensation singe the left hamstring in her leg, causing her to crumble all but gracefully to the ground. Thankfully Nishinoya was there to catch her before eating a face full of dirt.

"You've been shot in the leg!"

Rei had the urge to tell him 'oh really'' and would have if the blood loss from the bullet wound did not make her quickly sink incoherent to everything around her. She had not noticed she felt colder until a warm palm hooked behind her neck and head for support, his body heat seeping into Rei. She never felt so comfortable since the outbreak and she tempted to take a nap, eyes fluttering to close.

"Rei! Don't you dare-"

The Murata didn't hear the rest of whatever the guy was gonna say after she welcomed the succumbing darkness.

* * *

_Warmth._

That was all Rei felt while dreaming, the sensation so familiar but so neglected through her recent years. Life at the start of society going to shit was everything but warm. People betrayed, injured or even murdered others to survive. It was either kill or be killed, two options Rei would have never thought she be choosing between everyday that passed. The conception of comfort was foreign because of the new world she was forced to live in.

So as her body began to wake up under sheets and on pillows, Rei thought she died and went to heaven. It took a few seconds for Rei to pry her teal eyes open and took even longer for them to process the unknown area. She blinked more than the necessary amount to see if she was still dreaming, but when the blonde shifted her body, the soreness in her thigh reminded she was back in the real world. Rei groaned from it, her mind fully waking and her eyes scanning the area while she let her leg cool down its ache.

The unknown room was dark, Rei noting the wooden planks nailed across the window, barely letting in any light and the frayed curtains sealing up any cracks. It took time for Rei to adjust, but when she did, she spotted many other blankets and pillows spread out around, indicating there was possibly more than one person occupying the room with the blonde. Rei chewed on her lower lip in concern, her mind swirling on how she got to the mysterious room. The last thing she could remember was being shot and she was with Nishinoya and- wait.

Where was that loudmouth savior?

Rei deemed staying where she currently was occupying will not answer her questions and had attempted to get up, however her body would not comply with the little effort. Rei struggled on weak arms, her elbows digging into the floor as she tortuously pulled her upper half off the ground, the blanket falling from her chest.

Rei then realized she was in a new shirt, the top eating her small frame and the collar large enough to let her right shoulder peek out. She was so lost on who could have done it, but with her stomach pain, her head immediately got lightheaded and her cotton dry throat made Rei loudly cough, forgetting about her shirt. Her sudden fit must have attracted attention because on the other side of the wall Rei barely caught a sound of something falling on the ground, as if someone dropped it from being startled. Although a small part of her wish it could be Nishinoya, the Murata would counter the thought only because she trusted him over some stranger.

However her wished was rejected when the door hinged opened, a young girlish face lighting up from a lantern she was holding. Her eyes were round, wide and brown, her blonde bangs hanging over the raised, surprised brows. The unfamiliar girl must had thought Rei died and came back from the dead by the way she was staring at the older female. Rei tried to break the silence, but again another wave of painful coughing shut her up.

"D-don't force yourself to get up or talk!" She worried and rushed over, kneeling next to Rei. The strange girl went to touch Rei, probably to push her back down to make her rest, but instead the injured blonde flinched away, causing the girl to hesitate her actions.

They then both sat there in complete silence, the stranger looking hurt from Rei's reaction. The twenty year old was not phased by such a gesture. She had no idea who the girl was and did not trust her or known what her true intentions were"

"Oh! Let me get you a drink!"

Rei blinked and the girl was quick, already back with a small chipped cup. She passed it off toward her, but Rei hesitated. "Aren't you thirsty? You've been out for a couple of hours." Was that why it was so dark out? Rei thought the place was just boarded up really well.

The strange girl nervously smiled with the cup, but it still had Rei fully not trust her, teal eyes narrowing suspiciously. "It's not poisoned! I can assure you that!" And to prove it she took the smallest sip, the action having Rei lick her dry lips. "See?"

She didn't wait any longer, Rei's suspicions tossed aside as she weakly lifted her hand to grab the cup. The stranger handed it over, following just in case Rei would drop it, especially with how shaky she initially held the cup. The second the cool liquid touched her lips, Rei guzzled the drink, the refreshing feeling quenching her empty stomach. Unfortunately she chugged it way too fast and her haste repeated another coughing fit.

"Ah! Don't drink too quick!!" She spazzed, hands waving lost in the air and resisting on touching the twenty year old.

"Thanks-" she coughed again, "for the warning," she hoarsely finished, Rei's sarcastic tone seeping out. But it had little effect on the young blonde.

Instead her smile on her lips grew, her brown eyes shining on the fact the Murata finally spoke out loud. It was adorable, really, and Rei had to contain the heat rising to her cheeks, her own gaze shifted away from her. Then the Murata came to terms that she was over reacting about that girl; there was no way she could be dangerous to Rei, especially with that cute face.

Rei shoved the cup back to the female, her teal gaze still shying away. "Can... I have more?"

"Of course! Just wait here one second!" The small blonde bolted back and forth with the same cup along with a can and utensil that time around. She return the cup back to Rei and whilst she drank it with more control, the young girl popped open the can, an old smell of canned corns earning a grumble from Rei's stomach.

"Here! I'm sure you're starving!"

There was no hesitation that time around with the hungry twenty year old when offered the corn, her stomach relieved when the first bite was made. Rei had force herself to pace her bites. She wanted to avoid throwing up any of it if she decided to inhale the meal. Meanwhile, the girl got her another glass, her pleased smile stretching from side to side. Rei wondered why she was so happy and willing to help out a stranger, but it was a nice change of pace. Rei tend to not run into such positive, kind-hearted characters these days.

Rei then decided to rest her stomach although it screamed for more food. She avoided asking for another from their stock and ignored it by starting some small banter with the girl.

"Are you the only one living here," she pried, noting the smile remaining despite the personal question.

She shook her head. "There are nine of us. They are just out searching for anything useful."

Nine? That was a pretty large survivor group existing in a hunter territory, if they were still located in the same town. That thought brought her to the second question. "Where am I?"

"We are about a twenty miles northeast from a nearby town, where we found you with Nishinoya."

That perked Rei's interest immensely and surely explain everything to how she got there and why the the girl was not hesitating with sharing their food and water. The younger blonde must have known what Rei was going to ask next because she stood up, taking the can with her as she spoke.

"He should be back soon with Asahi and Kiyoko."

"Oh..."

Silence ensued again, it having the strange girl fidget in her spot with Rei sending an odd look. "What's the problem?" she asked.

She nervously smiled back. "May I ask you how you know Nishinoya?" The Murata tilted her at the odd question, which then in return had the girl bow down on her knees. "Ah! Forgive me for prying!"

"No, you're fine!" Rei replied, frantically looking at the girl. "To be fair, I just started asking you questions without even asking for your name." That had the girl dropped her apologetic bow at Rei's reassurance.

"I'm Yachi! Please to meet you, Rei!" She grinned, not a care in the world with sharing her name or reveling the fact Yachi knew the older blondes own alias. If it wasn't for the Murata's taken back expression, the younger girl would have probably never explained how she had the private information. "Oh, Nishinoya said your name earlier!"

Rei literally mouthed an 'oh' at the explanation. Made sense for a loudmouth. Hopefully he didn't say anything else that may drive unwanted attention to her. "Well, thanks Yachi for taking care of me. And forgive me for answering your question with a question, but why do you ask? About our relationship?"

"Well," she began, playing with her fingers, Rei not missing her sullen look. "It was raining when we found him first. He had no shirt and didn't look like he had any intentions of returning back right away, despite our worry about his recent disappearance."

No shirt? What was he doing without a top? Last memory Rei thought back to was him wearing one. "What do you mean?"

"We found him on accident and when we tried asking him where he's been or what happen to his shirt, he ignored us. He was so preoccupied asking us if we had anything to stitch a bullet wound," Yachi continued before pointing at her. "We were confused because he was moving around fine - no wounds on him - and you weren't around."

"Where...?" Rei didn't have to finish that sentence for the young girl.

"He hid you in a broken down car, only a few yards away and with the shirt tied around your bleeding leg," she frowned. "You were so pale then. And how Nishinoya was behaving so frantically, Kiyoko and I immediately patched you up without any more questions." She gestured to her handiwork on the Murata leg, smiling sheepishly. "He was so quiet when we brought you back here and left us confused on where he was and who you were," she recalled, but quickly adding in, "except he kept asking if 'Rei' was going to make it. That's how we learn your name, but nothing else."

Having finish the story, it quickly silent the twenty year old as she attempted to digest what she just heard. If anything, Yachi's explanation had only made more questions rather than answers for either of them.

How the hell was she suppose to figure out why the wild haired guy acted the way he done? And how was Rei suppose to know why did he not tell them anything that transpired between them and the hunter group? Was he trying to protect her privacy about the possible rape? Even the memory of it had her realize the shame of her incompetence and a grimace marred her features.

But, forcefully pushing the unwanted thought aside, why did he not leave her behind? Doing so would have saved him the trouble or possibility of getting caught again.

Rei really couldn't give an answer to Yachi, her mind drawing a blank on why Nishinoya did not return back to his own survivor group or why he risked his own safety for the injured blonde. It brought her to the main question on who Rei was to the guy. She was going to have to ask him herself once he returns or if he ever does.

A rhythmic knock on a door nearby had Rei snap back to the real world, the teals eyes expressing worry to the brown pair. The younger girl had in return shown no fear and smiled at the noise as it repeated it again. Yachi gestured her to wait there, although the Murata had no choice with her fatigue and injury, and left behind the lantern as she exited the bedroom. She listened to the soft footsteps, then a repeated knock from Yachi inside had one return from the outside before the door was clicked unlock.

From the bedroom, Rei immediately heard the voices of males in mid conversation.

"-found some supplies at the old car shop!" An unfamiliar tone announced, his excitement hard to miss and his steps way too happy. Who the hell was skipping these days?

Another joined in, more on a calmer level. "That's great, Hinata. Did you happen to find any food though?"

"No," the third expressed, the voice monotone. "Only old crowbars, nails, and clothing were what we found."

Rei couldn't help but grimaced at the list, guilt slowly eating at her on the fact she had some of their stock already and were not fortunate enough to replenish it. She didn't like owing and the obligation to return the favor will surely bother Rei in the future.

"It's better than nothing," a fourth guy spoke up, holding some sort of authoritarian level in his voice. "Great job guys. And Yachi, did anyone else return?"

Rei imagined her shaking her head more than necessary. "Only you four," the blonde seeping worry until she jumped her spirits with another update. "But, Nishinoya's friend finally woke up!"

Friend? Rei barely knew the guy and already they're friends? Guessing without Rei's own explanation, Yachi must had assumed that was their relation to each other. He did place his life on the line for her, so it was definitely more than acquaintances.

At the news, silence ensued then a jumble of footsteps directed their way to Rei's recovery room, the four outlines of males standing at the doorway. Two of them took up the door frame, but one orange mane boy popped his head between them while the fourth peeked over the silver haired males' shoulder.

The observed stiffen at their studying eyes, her brain clicking off on what she should've done or said. She was not use to so many people just staring at her with the mixed emotions she could not read. Usually it was either the soulless eyes of the undead or recently, the lust-filled hunters'.

Yachi incredibly forced herself through, her face flustered at the effort. She then stepped over to Rei, kneeling down to her eye level, brown pools apologizing. The injured female didn't really understand what was going on before the young girl next to her faced the guys.

"Stop staring!" she began, Yachi's voice wavering. She must not be use to handling them and their eccentricity it seem. "You're gonna scare her!"

Rei's brows pinched her forehead at the comment, a huff escaping. "I've been through worst then having those four looking at me like I have the two heads," she explained to Yachi, crossing her arms. It wasn't until long the dark brown-haired fellow broke his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, taking her comment as an okay to talk.

"Well, we thought you weren't going to make it," he honestly confessed and stepped in to the room. "You did lose a lot of blood."

Eating up the new information, Rei remained quiet. Then assuming her silence as a moment to speak up, the calmer male smiled. "Well, at least Nishinoya will be relieved when he gets back - unless he decides to disappear again."

"Rei was it?" The brunet asked, earning a curt nod. "I'm Daichi. I would like to say it's nice to meet you, but only if it was under better circumstances."

Then a boisterous voice jarred her attention away from Daichi. "I'm Hinata! And this is Kageyama!" The boyish survivor announced but not without a smack to his head from the brooding dark haired male.

"Don't shout, idiot! You'll attract them," he warned, gesturing to the outside. The unruly ginger could only rubbed his newly sore spot and pout back as the fourth male greeted Rei.

"I'm Sugawara. How are you feeling?"

Rei shrugged, attempting to come off nonchalant. "Alive."

The one introduced as Sugawara opened his mouth to respond, yet the front door swung open, diverting the groups current attention behind them. Rei was thankful about the distraction, all the pairs of eyes pulling off the blonde. She was getting tired with holding conversations between the newly introduced, probably because her exhausted mind and body wanted to recover from the day's events. Although Rei was tempted to lay down and nap, her eyes drooping at the idea, an all too familiar tone echoed to her room and the original thought of sleep was pushed away.

"Hey! Who left the door unlocked?"

And what perfect timing he had.

"Keep it down, Nishinoya!" scolded Daichi, the dark outline of him disappearing behind the other three. She could still hear his voice, although it was hushed now. Of course, it lasted until the older guy quiet tone whispered, probably about Rei since Nishinoya bolted to the doorframe, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

Rei gave a weak twitch upwards from her lips and he dipped down next to her other side, his eyes searching the blondes face. "Rei! How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"Fine, I guess..." Her response was meek, a total difference to how she answered Sugawara. That change in demeanor had caused everyone to watch and quietly listen while Rei ignored them unintentionally, focused on the one who she mainly trusted. No one shouldn't blame her since he was the person who hadn't ditch Rei to get raped or bleed out.

His gaze never faltered from her features, even when she raised a brow, irked at his doting behavior. Her previous answer must have been too unsure so she made it clear as he got it with a flick to his nose, a turquoise glare directed at him. "Yes, I'm alright. Just tired. So if we could finish this, I would like to sleep." Internally she flinched at her grumpy, whiny attitude and expected him to either get upset or angry. Yet he did neither.

His grin grew more, if possible. Rei felt warmth on her cheeks for some odd reason and shifted her gaze away, to the doorway where everyone else was eavesdropping. She stiffen at the familiar and recent two new faces, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Why she was getting so flustered, beats her. Rei blamed everyone watching must be part of it.

Yachi, reminding she was on Rei's other side, spoke up to her wishes. "You need any thing for your leg? Or another drink before resting?" Rei opened her mouth to respond and Yū interrupted, leaning to the younger blonde.

"How about anything to eat?" he asked, then turning to Rei which happen to be really close. Actually too close for comfort that she backed up a bit. Did this guy not know about personal boundaries?

Sugawara chimed in, noting Rei's distress. "Give her some space, Nishinoya." The faux hawk male rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling at his obliviousness.

"I ate."

"Good. Okay, let her get some rest guys," Daichi ordered before anyone else could speak up, clearing out the door frame and shooing Yū out of the room who slowly did so not without looking back once more. "Yachi. Kiyoko. Just keep an eye on her in case if she starts bleeding again."

The blonde nodded and so did a black haired woman, whom Rei presumed was called Kiyoko. Then the two females grabbed more old pillows, surrounding the injured with them before deeming their help efficient. They let her know if she needed anything just to call out, but being stubborn, Rei waved the help off. They took the light source, closing the door to a mere crack. And with exhaustion on her mind, Rei fell back to sleep, the foreign warmth wrapping around her once more in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be split into four seasons, like how the game Last of Us tells its story. Only four chapters. Its gonna be brutal if you couldn't tell by now. And forgive Rei, my OC, if she is a bitch or distrusting. Can't blame her for what happen in the world. :D (Also, I decided to write something like this because Halloween is coming up and boy, did I get the muse for it!)


End file.
